


Snapes Secret Admirer

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Snape each decide to go after the other secretly of course.





	1. Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N I do not own nor profit from the writings of J K Rowling. I just love the characters. This is my first attempt at creative writing. I hope everyone likes it. Please Review.  
Snape’s Secret Admirer

Chapter 1-- Shall we?

 

Hermione Granger was sitting on the Hogwarts Express planning the best way to approach her secret love. It was not hard to keep her own council. All of her friends were either talking about Quidditch or playing exploding snap. While she ignored their insistent demands for her to play with them Hermione listed several ways to determine the best course of action. Her parchment should have been full of notes after spending six hours plotting, but she could not seem to think of but two ways to go about her planned action:

1\. Tell him straight up and not let him walk away without confronting his feelings.  
2\. Play secret admirer and send him little notes and subtle hints all year until she graduated and he could not use her student status against her.

‘Well,’ thought Hermione, ‘this could be a very interesting year. I think I’ll go with option 2 it should play into his Slytherin sensibilities. Now, how to begin...’ Hermione thought about it for the rest of the train ride and decided that breakfast the next day would be time to begin her seduction of the snarky potions master with his dark hair and regal nose. The bushy brown-haired girl wrote her first letter of seduction to her desire.

Soon after exiting the train in Hogsmeade, her heart skipped a beat and then started dancing a rumba in her chest for who should be on the platform other than her secret love, Professor Severus Snape. He was trying to stand in nonexistent shadows with his black cloak billowing in the breeze framing his tall lean form. His jet black hair ripping free from being tied back was doing its best to conceal his obsidian eyes from view. That demeaning scowl ever present on his face made her blush thinking about those lips pressed against hers and kissing her passionately while she stroked her fingers through his shiny locks. She discovered in fifth year why his hair was always shiny; it was the evaporated residue of potions ingredients sticking to his fine silken strands and she loved it. GOD! She wanted to attack him on the spot, but fought to restrain herself in order to have a chance at love.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Severus Snape, Order spy was feeling less than pleased at the idea of being assigned Hogsmeade duty for the arriving students. This chore assigned by one other than the old coot himself meant he would see the insufferable Golden Trio sooner than he wanted. Potter and Weasley always gave him grief just by looking at him, not that he really minded maybe he could find a way to take off some house points. He hastily tied back his hair to keep it out of his face so he could scare the first years with his patented ‘you are in deep trouble now’ scowl. He exited his dungeon in his billowing robes and headed for the Entrance Hall to exit the castle. Walking straight out the doors he climbed into one of the thestral pulled carriages and headed to the train station.

Letting his thought wander while he awaited the arrival of the train he couldn’t help think that this would be the last year he would have to sharpen the brain of the Griffindor know-it-all and tried to think of the most obscure potions and ingredients he could to make her endless thirst for knowledge worthwhile. Of course he would never let anyone know how he has secretly noticed her well shaped form develop over the past year and how he anticipates seeing how she has filled out over the long summer with uugghh Potter and Weasley. Maybe she finally used her brain and spent the summer away from their mediocre at best influence. Thinking about the fact that Potter or Weasley may have tasted Hermione’s sweet innocence his scowl deepens. Wait Hermione? Where did that come from?

Before his mind could recall when her first name had been starting to be used he looked up to watch the recently arrived train start to expel its passengers. Off in the distance he heard Hagrid’s booming voice, “Firs’ years this way, dat’s right follow me to the boats.” After waiting for the last student to exit the train he noticed Miss Granger (that’s better) watching him. ‘This could be a most interesting year indeed. I may have to act on the desire I see in those deep brown eyes Miss Granger. Be wary of the emotions you let loose in those orbs of yours. Desire is easy to read.’ Looking around he notices that there is only one carriage is left and he is left with Miss Granger for company. ‘This could be fun,’ He smirks and motions for Hermione to precede him into the carriage.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
‘Oh my god, what do I do? There is only one carriage left. I sent Ron and Harry on with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. It was the only way to get Ron to keep his hands to himself. Wait, is Snape actually gesturing for me to ride in the carriage alone with him? Keep it together Hermione you can do this, just don’t blush. Gawds, I’m blushing!!!!!’

“Professor Snape,” Hermione stated personably upon entering the carriage, “How was your summer?”

‘Let’s see how she deals with a less aggressive me shall we’ slightly smiling as he responded, “My summer was spent enjoyably thinking of torments for you of course Miss Granger we mustn’t let that brain of yours rot for lack of interest in your studies.”

“Did you just make a joke Professor and complement me?”

“Why I do think I did? Tell me Miss Granger how was your summer? As pleasant as could be expected with the company you keep, I suppose?”

“My parents took me on vacation to Spain. The country was beautiful and the history was fascinating. As for my company, well outside of school all they talk about is Quidditch and girls. I still don’t think they know what to do with a grown witch! Honestly some of the things they say in front of me.” ‘Oh no, don’t’ blush now!’

“Indeed?”

“Yes they have no decorum for wizards their age! Seriously like I would care about the size of their ….Sorry I forget sometimes I’m not talking to Ginny. She of course understands having Ron for a brother not to mention all of her other brothers but it is nice to have another witch to talk to sometimes, not that you’re a witch professor just …”

“Miss Granger”

“Yes?”

“You’re babbling, did you by chance drink a babbling beverage on the express?”

“Sorry professor I always rattle on when I’m nervous.”

“And pray tell why are you nervous Miss Granger term has yet to begin. I have not taken house points and 2/3 of the famous trio is not present to witness you speaking personably with your potions professor?”

“It’s just that you are being so polite and not condescending at all and I sort of feel like I’m in the carriage with someone on polyjuice trying to steal all of my secrets.”

“I can assure you Miss Granger I am not a polyjuice induced vision. I am merely trying to ascertain if you would be tolerable enough to help me with several potion experiments throughout the year. I fear I will have need of an extra set of hands for several projects and I thought with your insufferable thirst for knowledge that you might be the best qualified for the position of assistant. Of course if you are not interested I could offer it to say… Draco, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Professor, are you truly offering me a position in your lab for the term? If you are I accept.” ‘Maybe the git isn’t all bad after all.’

“Indeed I will send you a schedule of times and dates in order to ‘get the ball running’.” Snape noticed the fire in her eyes. This girl, no witch, won’t know what hit her when he’s through.’ “Miss Granger shall we join the Great Hall for the feast?”

“Indeed, we shall professor,” Giggling she placed her hand in his proffered hand and exited the carriage in time to see the hate filled faces of Harry and Ron. Looking up into the obsidian gaze of her potions master she gracefully stepped down from the carriage and allowed him to escort her into the Great Hall much to the dismay of Harry and Ron.

Walking past Harry and Ron she commented, “You really should close your mouth you look like a fish out of water. Are you going to join me at the Griffindor table or are you going to stand there all night?” As Harry and Ron shuffled by she looked up to see the smirk on Professor Snape’s face and wondered what she would have to do to make that smirk turn into a genuine smile for her benefit only. This new position could turn into more fun than her original idea. She considered feeling this new position out before attempting her secret letter façade maybe this will be more entertaining.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
‘Did Miss Granger just startle her two best friends with one of my lines? And then proceed to invite them inside? She is going to be a challenge this term that I shall enjoy.’ Severus Snape was never one to back down from a challenge. Oh he was going to have fun this term indeed.


	2. It Begins

  
Author's notes: First day in potions  


* * *

Chapter 2

It Begins

It was no great surprise to anyone that Hermione was Head Girl. She reveled in the idea of having her own room again. She was an only child and after eleven years of privacy she was shocked to have to share her domain as she called it and found comfort in her solitude in the library and on the grounds when she studied. She was hoping that having her own room would provide her the peace she would need to put her plan into action, but alas her prior dorm mates had other plans for the wayward friend.

“Hermione! You have to let me in you are Head Girl and we neeed to talk!” ‘Of course,’ Hermione thought, ‘Lavender would think it her right to be right in my face at all times. If only I could rid myself of her as easy as I can Ron.’

“Just a minute Lav. Let me put my books down.”

After placing her tomes on a shelf Hermione walked over to the door to allow Lavender entrance. “Hermione, you must be traumatized having to ride back from the station all by yourself with the greasy git of a bat potions master.”

“You would think so, but no. He was actually very polite, as foreign as that concept sounds.”

“Sooo what did you talk about?”

“Well he was teasing me if you can believe it about how smart I am and he offered to let me assist him on some complex potions over the course of the year. Isn’t that great!”

“Only you Hermione would think extra potions was great. Did he take any points because you rode with him?”

“No, he never mentioned house points. Oh Merlin you should have seen Harry and Ron when he helped me out of the carriage without a rebuke about defenseless Gryffindors. It was truly priceless. I wonder if I could use this to get Ron to leave me alone for a while.”

“Hermione you can’t be serious Ron worships you.”

“I know Lav I just don’t find myself attracted to his immaturity. I mean he is still my friend but I don’t think I could think of him as more than that …ever.” 

“Hermione why do you never wear makeup or style your hair. I am sure you could find someone that would be able to keep your interest if you dressed up a bit. Not all boys are total asses like Ron. I mean really look at Harry, even though he is spoken for, he is a real gentleman.”

“Lav, I could never fall for a mere boy. They do not interest me. I want someone more… I don’t know more refined, sophisticated, knowledgeable, and experienced in everything, if you know what I mean? Besides, I am nothing to look at so why bother.”

“Hermione, why do you always put yourself down? Just because you’re smart doesn’t mean you can’t be pretty too. How bought I come in the morning and help you do your hair. I found some new Sleakeazy over the summer and it will ‘Tame your mane’ at least that’s what the bottle claims. We’ll put some nice ringlets down your back and you’ll see, guys will fall all over you, promise.”

“Lav you don’t have to do that, but I won’t turn you away if you show up. Hey Lav I hear we are going to have loads of homework this term, you want to start reading now with me?” I wonder if I can get rid of her with that line?

“Hermione if you want me to leave all you have to do is ask. Don’t threaten me with schoolwork and we haven’t even attended a class yet. Sheesh”

“OK. Lav I would like you to leave now so I can put away the rest of my things, please.”

“Fine! Be that way but I will see you in the morning before breakfast. Good night Hermione”

“Good night Lav”

Finally alone Hermione set to placing her ever growing library of school text, muggle text, light reading (including Hogwarts a History and Pride and Prejudice) on her wall shelves. She never knew such piece as she knew while reading an old favorite. She admired her handy work after some time and noticed that once she added books to her shelves they began to emit a soft glow like a firefly. This allowed the spines of the book to be read and when contrasted to the deep red of the cherry shelf reminded her she was still part of Gryffindor tower.

Having placed all of her books away she turned to admire her surroundings taking more note of the small details of the decor than she had before. She noticed a rather comfortable looking settee located by the hearth. Naturally a bold red with gold piping what else would one find in the tower. There were two ornate wing back chairs sitting across from it in the same pattern and a rich mahogany coffee table set between them. Her walls had tapestries depicting scenes from life before her time and over the hearth was a beautiful rendition of a very majestic griffin with his gold coat and expansive wings furled against his back. He had a black main of hair in a stripe from his forehead to his shoulder blades. He was sitting on an outcropping overlooking a vast valley where there were other griffins flying and playing.

After checking to make sure she had everything as she wished it to be she headed to her bedroom in order to rest till morning. Not looking forward to leaving her solitude and entering the ever loudening confines of the Great Hall. However, Hermione was not one to let her mind rest while her body does and so she was plotting the best way to go about secretly seducing her potions master while being in the same room with him. Yes, she would definitely have to work on her occlumency skills if she was going to survive.

Collapsing onto her red and gold draped four poster, she had a final thought about asking Professor McGonagall how to change the décor in her room more to her own taste. But for an obsessed Hermione sleep was anything but restful.

Hermione looked around the potions classroom trying to figure out why she was here. She spotted Professor Snape leaning over a cauldron stirring anti clockwise. Walking up to him he looked into her eyes and smirked at her confusion. After assessing the ingredients she deduced he was working on a lust potion variant.

“Miss Granger,” he stated, “would you care to try your hand at lust potion creation?”

“Why would I care to create new lust potions, sir? I am not desperate enough to use my skills against men and the boys here at school are not worthy of my attention.”

“I assumed Miss Granger that you would like to have your way with your Mr. Weasley.”

“Honestly Professor, have you not figured out yet that I would rather lust after you than Ron?”

“Miss Granger let me educate you on the finer skills of potion making   
by assisting you with creating your own seductive scent.

“Professor, I do not think I need perfume. I have no desire to tempt boys. They have enough temptation without my help, besides I am not in the least desirable. I have no false pretenses about my body sir.”

“Miss Granger, surely you do not think so little of yourself? Brilliance does not place you in the line of hag and old maid unless you choose to place yourself there. You will benefit more from this position if I teach you how to test and experiment with new creations and I assumed all young witches would like to have a scent designed for them personally, one that will be enhanced by your magic and natural essence. I will teach you to discover the best way to prepare and adjust amounts of ingredients to reach a desired result which will lead to the discovery of new and powerful potions. How else would I have discovered the Wolfsbaine potion among others?”

“Well if you insist Professor I will endeavor to fulfill your wishes on this matter. Just keep in mind I will not wear my personal scent outside of your lab as I have no desire to entice a boy when I can catch the attention of a man just as easily and with better end results. I am not looking for a second rate lover. I want an experienced man who will treat me like an equal and love me for more than the pleasure he will receive from my body.”

“Miss Granger…♪♪♪♪ Do you think that I can get some/ Chickky chiccky/ Maybe just a little finger/ sticky sticky/ you my electric put it in bone flava/I got to do you till the next song save ya’/Can I get a little zip zip/ lookie lookie/maybe just a little un uh/ nookie nookie/ Hey what ya say it doesn’t matter anyway/ you won’t do another cause your getting with me. ♪♪♪♪

Hermione rolled over to the face her tempus alarm and swore, “Bloody hell! I must have been dreaming! Why couldn’t he be that easy to talk to in real life? Why do I let him intimidate me so?” Well at least I wasn’t making a fool of myself in front of Professor Snape. How am I going to sit in class and keep a straight face after that?

After discovering she was dreaming the entire time Hermione jumped when there was a knock on her door. Sweet Merlin she totally forgot Lavender was coming to do her hair and makeup. 

“Just a minute,” throwing on her dressing gown she hurried to the door where not only Lavender but Parvati and Ginny were standing outside her door waiting to come in and help her get ready for the day.

Entering the Great Hall after spending almost two hours with her house mates she was shocked to notice how much attention she was given. The entire hall quieted and watched her progress across the hall until she sat next to Harry and then it was like a damn burst and all the noise was released at once. Hermione was never one to feel she warranted a lot of attention and so when the every eye watched she became very self conscience and decided to sit where she knew she would not be harassed. 

Hermione chanced a look up and notice she was still receiving more than her fair share of looks and suddenly became totally engrossed in her eggs and toast that is until a barn owl swooped down and landed gracefully in front of her shaking its foot to get her to take her letter while eating the bacon she offered. Looking carefully she noted a green wax seal on the back with a double SS insignia. She could only think of one person who would send her a letter with a school owl who had the initials SS and that person was Severus Snape. Hoping that she could start her potions work over the weekend she was sorely disappointed to discover he did not want to begin until Monday. 

‘Well,’ she thought, ‘at least he was not messing with me. Maybe he needs time to get together information for my position. I have the feeling it was rather spur of the moment.’

No sooner had she finished with this train of thought than Professor Snape himself walked up behind her and purring in his silkiest voice she heard him say, “Miss Granger, wear something like that to work with me and I do not think much work will be accomplished. However, I cannot tell you what to wear after classes let out so please use your best judgment when dressing for the dungeons it can be rather chilling late at night.”

The feel of his breath on her neck gave her goose bumps which did not go unnoticed and the sound of his voice was enough to cause flutters in her stomach. Merlin, how was she going to survive class for a whole two hours when after a single contact she felt the need to change her knickers? Gathering her Gryffindor courage around her she stood to make her way down to the depths of hell and potions with the rest of the her friends.

Severus Snape was busy intimidating and scowling at students while he walked through the corridors headed for the Great Hall. His conversation the previous day with Miss Granger was still in the front of his mind. He could not fathom why he enjoyed her company as much as he did. She was a student after all. Having taught at Hogwarts for so long his body would go into a state of auto walk and lead him to the Great Hall for meals this is how he found himself locating his chair and sitting at the head table for breakfast.

Looking out over the masses he was startled into awareness by a site which he knew he should be able to recognize. Walking into the Great Hall was a ravishing woman wearing a sleek emerald green robe tight cut and form fitted in all the right places showing off her curves and slim waist. She had long auburn curls draping down her back. As the vision headed for the Gryffindor table he took a second glance and discovered his vision in green was none other than Hermione Granger. Snape thought, “Now when did she fill out and take to looking that good and how will I ever concentrate in class with that vision in front of me?”

Lucky for him the first day of classes was a Friday and so he would have the weekend to come to terms with this new found appreciation for the Gryffindor before he had to look upon her for a whole week. What would he do if she came to work on potions with him dressed so enticing? Would he be able to keep his thoughts on his task? Well of course, he is Professor Snape no emotions what so ever. Thank you very much.

Keeping to his word he wrote Hermione a note the previous night letting her know they would start their potions work Monday evening. This would allow him the weekend to not only work on forgetting the vision of her in green but also the potions which would be most challenging and beneficial to her future education. 

Snape observed the Brown barn owl he used for his message to be delivered swoop down to land neatly in front of Hermione and she leaned over to take the note while feeding the owl bacon from her plate. She glanced up and smiled warmly while reading the note and trying to keep it hidden from her friends at the same time.

Snape decided to comment to the witch on her attire on his way to class. Walking by the Gryffindor table he leaned in to Hermione so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Miss Granger, wear something like that to work with me and I do not think much work will be accomplished. However, I cannot tell you what to wear after classes let out so please use your best judgment when dressing for the dungeons it can be rather… chilling late at night.”

Watching the witch’s reaction to his breath on her neck he noticed goose bumps and wondered if it was him actually breathing on her or his proximity to her pulse point on her neck. He hoped it was both. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this semester.

Standing back up to his full height he exited the hall with a swish of his robes and headed for his dungeon classroom. Just enough time to go adjust his burgeoning member before class. She would be in his first class of the day; of course he would not be given any reprieve today.

 

Dinner that evening was a different beast entirely for one Hermione Granger. She was not used to all of the attention which had been lavished on her all day. She simply wanted to return to her dorm close and ward her door take a long hot bath and forget about letting her “friends” make a spectacle out of her. Honestly if one more school boy tried to make a move on her before she could reach her secluded paradise she was going to hex off major body parts.

As if the entire hall being silent upon her arrival at breakfast hadn’t been bad enough when she walked in to potions all of the Slytherin males were attempting to gain her affection. Since Harry’s defeat of Voldemort over the summer they had come out of their hate filled selves and were trying to be amicable to the rest of the student body. It didn’t pass them by that Hermione had quite grown into her own body over the summer and even Draco Malfoy was trying to win her favor. So you can imagine the stir she created when she sat right between Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. All of the boys stared, while Pansy and Millicent smirked at them. 

Hermione had the decency to look up and ask, “Is it ok if I share a workspace today? They are becoming rather tiresome. I do not feel the need to attract Professor Snape’s attention anymore today. He has made his opinion quite clear. I simply want to finish my potion and crawl back to my room under a disillusionment charm!”

“Oh, but Hermione where is the fun in that. Hang with us and we will show you how easy it is to make them do everything you wish. Including some rather inventive ways to make them leave you alone. All you have to do for now is wink at Professor Snape every time he looks your way. The whole hall saw him lean in and talk to you this morning. We wouldn’t be very Slytherin if we didn’t encourage you to use that to your advantage. Of course no one heard what he said, did they?”

“No of course not he made sure to speak directly to me and my friends don’t pry like that, at least not until they can get you alone. So I will be using him?”

“Yes. No one in our house will dare mess with you if they think our head of house desires you. This will definitely work in your favor. Of course the rest of the school will hear rumors that he is interested and you can simply say you are playing the field or using him to improve grades or get special favors. It truly is up to you how you decide to manipulate the situation. You could even say you are using his attraction to get special tutoring. The boys need not know what kind they have very vivid imaginations after all. Don’t worry about the Professor he will be intrigued by your use of Slytherin tactics and may even give you that tutoring, just to keep up pretenses.” 

“But Pansy,” Hermione whispered, “he is giving me extra potions lessons starting Monday.”

“Good, at least they start after the weekend. You have to find a way to come to the dungeon over the weekend. Make sure you dress more provocative than you are today. If you need some help send me a note at breakfast and Mille and I will be glad to loan you some clothes to dress the part of seductress. That way you will be able to keep everyone guessing even the teachers.”

“I don’t know if I can pull this off Pansy. I am not that great an actress. I have trouble lying to my friends much less the entire school.”

“AHHH but you see it is easier to lie when there is a layer of truth involved. He has already assigned you something akin to tutoring. You will just be manipulating the way this came about.”

“I guess. Could I use the fact that I rode back to the castle alone with him from the station last night? I mean he helped me out of the carriage right in front of Ron and Harry. He didn’t take points or make snide remarks. I was worried he was someone on poly juice at first due to his personable nature.”

“Everyone in Slytherin has seen that side of the Professor. He is quite the gentleman when he wishes. Maybe there was more to his little exhibit this morning than an offer for tutelage in potions Hermione. Be careful. Slytherin men do not take well to being denied. Make sure you play very carefully by our rules and instructions. Mille and I will help as much as we can.” 

Hermione was not allowed time to respond because right that instant the door to the classroom slid open and Professor Snape marched into the room his robes billowing behind him like a great black cloud of fabric making him resemble some great giant war bird. 

Hermione had to admit after a few winks at the Professor in class that morning none of the Slytherins would look at her anymore and some of her own house mates had taken to avoiding eye contact with her. They would respond if she greeted them but no one would talk to her first, at least none of the boys. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny on the other hand wanted to talk to her at every opportunity and find out what she said that had pretty much classed her as look but don’t touch. 

She would just giggle and walk away stating she would explain everything after dinner. And so the day continued until she found herself sitting in the Great Hall awaiting dinner like everyone else. True to her word to Pansy she would slyly look at the head table and nod when Professor Snape would look her way and then quickly look back to her own plate trying not to smile as the shushed whispers were being spread from table to table.

If Harry and Ron noticed they did not comment, but they were generally clueless anyway so she was not too concerned about them discovering her little game of chase the boys away but keep them watching. She chanced a look at the Slytherin table and noticed Pansy and Millicent with little smiles and small nods of satisfaction at the job she was doing. She couldn’t help but remember that there had to be something in this for them because Slytherins did not help others without gaining something for themselves. But she would worry about that later.

She silently thought with all of the attention she was now receiving maybe she should go ahead with her secret letters to the professor. Anonymity for the note would not be a big deal but she would have to get a dicto quill so he could not recognize her handwriting. She would have Pansy and Millie help her write but not tell them who it was for. That way she could just let them know it was a Slytherin she wanted to impress without sounding all Gryffindor. This could work out better than she had ever imagined and all because her friends wanted to give her a makeover. Bloody hell she would have to put up with this morning routine all term. 

She had plans to make the boys and men in her life confused and envious. She wouldn’t tell any of her friends about this part of her plan. She would leave a note in a certain someone’s bed asking him to find something and send it to Hermione anonymously in the post. Oh yes this was going to be a very fun term indeed.

 

• Hermione’s tempus alarm is playing Feva for the Flava by Hot Action Cops.


	3. Friends Fight

  
Author's notes: Hermioine realizes how fickle her friends are.  


* * *

Chapter 3

Friends Fight

Hermione was able to finally reach sanctuary around 8 pm on Friday night. Knowing that she could call on Dobby to bring her food and that she did not have classes on Saturday she decided to stay in her rooms and read. She decided to stay in bed at least for breakfast. She was emotionally and physically drained after her long day of chasing away the school boys. Her friends should have been more understanding but last night the Girls followed her into her rooms and made her spill what she was doing so that they could understand why she was not absorbing all the attention the boys in school were showering on her. She decided to take pity on them and explained the conversation she had with Pansy and Millie before potions. She then explained how she used their information to keep the boys looking without harassing her. 

The night was totally exhausting. She dealt with her friends constant nagging about why she let them deck her out and then she denied all of the attention. She decided to let them in on her secret desire without naming his name.

“Honestly, He doesn’t have a clue. And no, I will not tell you his name so you can torment him and me. I want to do this his way so he can see I can adapt and work in with his traits while staying real to myself.” She thought she was pretty clear but the Gryffindor female trio would not relent. She finally told them she was trying to be independent and thanked them for the makeover because it showed him what he could lose if he did not wake up and smell the coffee so to speak. She would continue to dress herself up with the Sleakeazy and makeup. She might not wear the tight fitting clothes everyday but she definitely could get used to the attention. Finally appeased her friends left and she fell into bed.

 

Professor Snape was waiting outside his quarters when she approached him in the early evening hours. She was wearing a low cut silver and emerald dress with a slit up her thigh that parted when she walked showing off the Slytherinesque tattoo on her thigh. There was no way he could miss the sight of her three headed snake coiled in a basket. The three heads were reminiscent of her, Harry and Ron. The black head had a silver lightning bolt and green eyes. The red head had blue eyes and a broom shaped mark and the final head was silver and gold with chocolate brown eyes and a mark which appeared to be an open book. The body of the snake was black with red and silver diamonds down the length. He was startled to the point of not being able to come up with one of his regular snarky comments about her attire. She took advantage of his speechlessness to reach up to him and plant a soft sensual kiss on his lips. He was startled by her brazenness which caused him not to respond instantly but after the initial shock wore off he responded for the briefest of moments before pulling away and looking her in the eye.

Looking down into her chocolate brown eyes he saw her desire and longing for him. But being who he was he could not respond with his own desire which he was carefully guarding. Instead he pulled away and told her, “Miss Granger, I am afraid I cannot continue in this manner. You are my student first and paramour second. I must portray the Professor at all times while inside these walls. I am sorry if this causes us issues but I cannot allow myself to be seen as anything other than the diligent Professor.”

“I understand, sir. I must be true to my heart and my heart wants you. So I will be watching, waiting and hoping that once I graduate that your emotions for me will be allowed to be known. I will wait till then for you to acknowledge me.” 

“Miss Granger, I would assume that in the months before you graduate that you would find someone your own age to keep you company.”

“Honestly, Severus, there is no way in which one of the boys in this school could come close to matching your intellect, wit, or maturity level. Not even if I allowed them until they were 25 could they match you. You have life experience which has made you more than they could ever dream of. Please do not try to pawn me off on some kid when I can have a man. I need a man Seveerrussss. The boys will find their own way in time but you, you are for me. My intellect is your equal. My thirst for knowledge is matched only by your own. I feel drawn to you in a way that I cannot explain. Won’t you please acknowledge that there is a chance for us, Severus?”

One day Hermione might be able to sleep through a dream but today was not going to be the day. Severus was not able to answer her question because someone was pounding on her door. Slowly she dragged her tired body out of bed wrapped her green silk robe around her body and went to scold whoever was at her door.

Hateful scowl firmly in place Hermione jerked open the door to her private room which opened into the hallway. Ready to let the offender know firsthand her displeasure she inhaled ready to let loose a tirade on them when she heard the silkiest voice in the world remark, “Miss Granger, I hope I am not interfering with your day, but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me in my office so we may discuss your upcoming apprenticeship?”

To say she was startled would be an understatement. She was completely at a loss for words. She quickly and loudly exhaled the breath she had sucked for her tirade. Hearing a snort from the potions master she flushed when she looked into his eyes to see his amusement at having caught her off guard. 

Smirking to herself because if her recent dreams including him she asks,” What time would you like to have me sir?” Hoping he was able to catch her double meaning. 

‘Oh sneaky little minx,” He thought then answered, “What time will you be available for me Miss Granger?”

“I can come meet you after breakfast, if that is ok, sir,” She replied in her most alluring tone, at least she hoped it was alluring and not snide.

“Very well. Until then,” and with that comment he turned and stalked down the hallway towards the great hall.  
_________________________________

‘Damn does that chit where anything other than seductive clothing around me. I wonder if she knew I was at the door. Slytherin green looks mighty tasty on the witch. I wonder what she would look like without.’ Severus was having a bad morning. First the Headmaster made it a point to ask if he was serious about Miss Granger’s apprenticeship and that if he was he would need to meet with her today in order to have her sign her agreement so that the school was covered in case of an accident in the lab. How does the old coot manage to know when something is going on in the castle and then manage to make him feel irresponsible. He even has that damn twinkle when in the floo. So naturally the potions master had to traverse the hallways to invite the chit to his office for a “meeting” on a Saturday.

By Gods someone had it in for him. He had passed the rest of the Golden Trio on his way to her hallway entrance smirking at them while knocking on her door. Know he would have to most likely threaten his Slytherins to keep away from rumors being started seeing her in the dungeons on a weekend and not having a detention would be fodder for the mills.


	4. Losing Friends

  
Author's notes: Hermione makes a choice.  


* * *

A/Na I only dream of the world created by the master J K Rowling. __

_Chapter Four_

_Losing Friends_

_Breakfast the next morning was a rushed affair for Hermione. She nagged at Ron and Harry to wake up and come down to eat with her but they decided since they had a reprieve from classes for two days they were going to get a head start on their sleep because they knew Hermione would hound them once they received their first homework assignment to revise for their N.E.W.T.S._

_So here she sat waiting for the house elves to decide to laden the tables with toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, scones and muffins to eat and pumpkin juice, orange juice and coffee to drink. She knew she needed to eat but her stomach was doing flips in anticipation of her meeting with her crush. Somehow she managed to force down two slices of raspberry jam covered toast and a glass of pumpkin juice before her nerves became to frayed for her stomach to digest._

_‘Well,’ she thought, ‘no time like the present since he is not at the head table he must be waiting for me in his office.’_

_She was busy daydreaming while walking to meet with Professor Snape in the potions office and neglected to hear the advance signs of the Slytherin Prince and entourage._

_“Granger where is your protection? All alone in the snake pit?” A deep voice drawled in front of her._

_“Malfoy, move out of my way. I am on my way to discuss my apprenticeship with Professor Snape. You know he won’t be happy when I tell him you detained me.” She snapped back._

_“My godfather would never accept a mudblood as his apprentice especially not a Griffindor!”_

_A silky voice sounded through the hall, “Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would not assume to know whom I would or would not chooses as an apprentice. Miss Granger has proven herself in my classroom for the past six years. Needless to say she tested out of NEWT level potions over the summer and I will be taking her on as my apprentice. She will be awarded every respect given an apprentice and she will receive every protection offered as well. So I suggest you find a new target for your rants she is as of now OFF LIMITS!”_

_“Malfoy, Are you transforming into a fish? The open mouth look is not very becoming on you.” Hermione commented._

_“Come,” Professor Snape said then offered his arm to Hermione to escort her to his office to continue their talk._

_He followed her into his office and warded his door for privacy so they could talk without fear of being overheard talks between Masters and their apprentices are always held in utmost secrecy in case sensitive information is passed sort of like trade secrets._

_“Now, Miss Granger, down to business. As you heard me tell Mr. Malfoy you will be given the respect of a full apprentice while still a student simply because you were able to pass your exams over the summer without my help. This shows great initiative on your part and proves to me that you have been far ahead of your classmates since day one.” Professor Snape began._

_“We will discuss the terms of your apprenticeship and hopefully come to a mutually agreeable conclusion. As my apprentice, I will not allow any harm to come to you; verbal or physical. I will expect a great many things from you. The major change will be in your housing. As my apprentice, you will be expected to reside with me in my quarters” he held a finger to her lips to silence her. “Hear me out Miss Granger; you must be near the potions lab at all times in case we are working on a potion which must be checked at all hours of the night. I cannot have my apprentice so worn out from the trek between the tower and my dungeon. Your grades will not be allowed to suffer because of this; therefore, the only viable option is your own room in my chambers. I will be kept informed by your other professors of your progress in their classes, so you can not hide your mistakes from me._

_I do not expect you to accept right this instant you will have the standard week to deal with any issues you may want to amend or adapt but I do not guarantee I will agree to your suggestions. I can however guarantee I will at least listen to them and consider them in earnest. You will be expected to prep my classroom for each lesson. This means you will make sure that I have in my class stores enough ingredients for the potions we will be working on in all of my classes. You will be responsible for making orders and putting away shipments in an orderly fashion. I do not allow my apprentices to help classmates with assignments. They have to learn on their own. You may find this harsh but you will understand as the year progresses why I cannot allow you to help them._

_I am not a heartless man as many believe. I will allow your “friends into your room when we are not working on potions as long as your grades stay high. This said I will not have you fornicating in my rooms with your little toys. I hope you don’t plan on detentions often they will all be served with me without exception. I would like for you to call me  
Severus since we will have a working relationship but not when you are assisting me with a class in return I would like to call you Hermione.” He purred her name in his silky voice raising the hair on the back of her neck._

_“Profess – Severus, I have a few questions if I may? First is there a formal contract that I will be bound with?” She asked._

_“Yes, Hermione once we have agreed to all of the terms of your apprenticeship their will be a contract which we will both sign and which will be held in the ministry until such time as I deem you have mastered the art of potions.” He replied._

_“OK. Will I have any privacy in your chambers or will I be expected to socialize with your company?” She countered._

_“You will not be forced into my social circles except when it involves other Masters and in those instances I expect you to be seen and not heard unless asked a question directly. They can be very demeaning to apprentices who do not understand their position. Other than that you may read my books, lounge in my chambers comfortable with the knowledge your study will not be interrupted or you may seclude yourself in your room, however, if you make seclusion your primary choice I will be forced to keep you company in your room. We need to be able to build a rapport so that you will trust me and I can learn to fully trust you. We will be working with some highly volatile ingredients and I need to know I can trust you with my life.” He answered with a broad smirk on his face._

_“I have researched and understand that some Masters have become emotionally attached to their apprentices, if that were to happen what would be protocol or if I develop feelings for you?” She inquired._

_He hesitated to answer this question not sure of her reasons and not wanting to give away his own thoughts he concentrated on finding a non revealing answer which would not hinder him in the future. Finally he decided to be honest, “Hermione, I will not insult your intelligence by saying this is not possible. We will be in close quarters and working together for the next five years. We may very well develop some feelings for each other but feel safe in the knowledge that if I make any advance on you and it is not desired I will retreat likewise I will ask the same of you. Any advances must be mutually desired. It is nearing lunch would like to join me in my quarters and we can start to get to know one another.”_

_“Severus I have not officially accepted yet. Is this wise?”_

_“Hermione we do not have to have a formal agreement to get to know one another.” He replied._

_With that he effortlessly stood and offered his hand to Hermione to assist her with rising from the overstuffed chair he conjured for her and escorted her through to his rooms for lunch._

_Later that evening after having long discussion with Severus over his discovery of the uses of dragons blood in healing potions and dinner Hermione returned to the tower to discuss her proposal with her two best friends. Of course, she did not have high hopes but she wasn’t expecting Ron to tell her he wouldn’t talk to her any more if she accepted. He was hoping his statement would make her choose him over the greasy git. Unfortunately, it had the opposite affect especially after her talk with Severus all day. She realized if she wanted to expand her knowledge, she had to join a new crowd and Severus was part of this crowd. She wanted to negotiate some but she looked forward to perusing Severus’ library and being able to get her own copies of some of her favorites from his collection. You could say that was the most enticing part of the proposal aside from rooming with him, which would give her more access to him in order to try and work her way into his life._

_Having made her choice before bedtime she decided to tell Severus at breakfast on Sunday and ask when she could get out of the tower. She would gladly give up Head Girl status for peace and quiet in which to study. She lay in bed dreaming of all the possible chances of seducing Severus while in his quarters and slept quite peacefully, at least until someone started pounding on her door._

_“Hermione!! Open the door. I need to talk to you.” She heard the emerald eye teen call to her._

_“I’m busy,” she lied._

_“Come on ‘Mione. Ron was being a jerk not me. Talk to me about what you decided. Yeah, I know you decided already especially with Ron’s attitude. I have always known you to seek out knowledge why should now be different?” He continued._

_“Harry, promise Ron’s not out there?”_

_“Yeah he went to the great hall for breakfast. I just want to hear from you that this is what you want and you don’t feel pressure from him to do this.”_

_Opening the door, she shakes her head. “Harry, I would never allow Severus to talk me into anything I do not want to do. Not this serious anyway. I really want to be his apprentice. I can learn so much more than in class. I know you do not enjoy potions but it is such an exact science that I can work on perfecting things or creating potions to help society. I want to do this and the fact that Severus is offering me this chance is a once in a lifetime occurrence. Severus has only ever had one other apprentice and he is brilliant too. Please be happy for me. I won’t be able to help you with your homework anymore but I will still be able to see you and talk to you.” She finished with a plea in her voice and in her eyes._

_“I’m fine with it ‘Mione. I will back you up in anything you want to do. I understand. Go for your dreams they are all you have. I am going to breakfast you go tell the git your choice, but ‘Mione, keep in touch okay?”_

_“Always Harry, always.”_

_Once Harry was gone Hermione dressed in hip hugger black denim and a Slytherin green tight tee with black dragon hide boots to go tell the good news to Severus. She was nervous but excited at the same time. Would he think she was rushing her decision? If she was honest with herself she made the decision in the carriage and there was no changing her mind._

_Determination fueling her stride she marched down the corridors to the dungeons and the office of one Severus Snape Potions Master. Knocking on the door she was startled when Draco Malfoy exited the office and she was motioned in._

_“To what do I owe the honor of a second visit so soon?” He purred.  
Looking sheepishly down at her boots she questioned, “When can I move into my room in your quarters? I am rather sick already of all the Quidditch talk and games in my common room. I long for peace and quiet in which to read and study.”_

_“Are you sure Hermione? I mean the offer gives you one week to decide. I don’t want you to rush into this and have regrets because once we sign the contract there can be no changes.”Severus stated._

_“Honestly, I accepted in the carriage before I knew the terms. I only have one request and that is that I want my own copies of some of your texts. Otherwise, your terms are acceptable. I really can’t wait to get away from Ron!” She explained._

_“Hermione, I am responsible for you for the duration of the contract all you have to do is ask for them and I will get you your own. As for moving in, I had the Headmaster instruct the house elves to create your room last night complete with your own in suite bathroom. Allow me to lock up and I will escort you to our chambers.”_

__


End file.
